Building structures have been developed including roofs that are convertible between open configurations and closed configurations. Such building structures can provide robust, architecturally pleasing alternatives to less permanent structures, such as tents. Example building structures having roofs that are convertible between open and closed configurations can be used to cover patios, pools or other areas to make the areas more usable. In the case of a restaurant, a convertible building structure allows patio space to be used for open air dining during fair weather conditions, while concurrently allowing the patio space to be used for enclosed dining during inclement weather conditions and during the winter. Thus, by adding a convertible building structure, a restaurant can increase the year-round dining capacity of the restaurant without sacrificing the ability to provide desirable outdoor seating during favorable weather conditions. United States Patent Application Publication No. US 2012/0000141 discloses an example convertible building structure.